


Music in the Nightingale

by 13thDoctor



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Metaphors, Shakespeare Quotations, Short One Shot, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thDoctor/pseuds/13thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor teaches Proteus of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music in the Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this after that beautiful scene when Victor helps him learn how to be human and they experience all of those mysteries of London together. Also, after Proteus' death, I needed to revive him.

Pale green eyes the color of sea glass stared at him, wide with curiosity. Thick eyelashes flicked every so often, sweeping pale cheeks like wings. Victor marveled at the beauty of death, revival, art.

They sat facing each other, he and his creation, crouched with their elbows on their knees. Each longed to discover the other man's secrets. Victor coveted the science of his work; Proteus simply wished the adoration in his eyes to be mirrored.

Slowly, Victor extended his hand, fingers shaking. Proteus caught the aperture in midair and turned it over between them. Dusty light cast dim shadows over the skin, curving in natural artistry. He traced the deep lines of Victor's palm with his fingers smiling as he did so.

His breath came in shallow, halting intervals as he pressed his arm forward, resting his open hand on Proteus' chest. Proteus followed the movement carefully, aching for knowledge of his new-found world.

"Heart," Victor explained. He closed their fists over Proteus' chest. "Do you feel it beating?"

Pupils wide, he nodded eagerly. Victor grinned fondly and grazed their hands over Proteus' neck, feeling the rough skin and protruding bones of the crafted body. He stopped at his jaw, for he felt his own heart beating so fast that it  must have had the intention to burst from his chest.

Proteus grunted impatiently, stunning Victor from his internal reflection.

"Face," he offered bemusedly. He drummed his thumb on the other man's chin. "Nose," he continued, and suddenly they were a centimeter apart, breathing raggedly and excitedly.

"Mouth," he murmured, and the word felt smooth on his tongue. "Lips."

It was barely audible, caught behind his teeth and in the choked back expulsion from his lungs. He swallowed hard, fearful.

Proteus knocked their noses together playfully, shyly. Victor melted. He leaned forward slightly and gently slid their lips together. Proteus started.

Victor pulled away and made direct eye contact, happily unashamed.

"Kiss," he breathed, and intertwined their fingers once more.

"Kiss," Proteus repeated. He smiled and clumsily copied the action.

Victor cupped his face and drew away, his heart fluttering. " _I rather would entreat thy company to see the wonders of the world abroad_ ," he recited.

He knew, without a doubt, that they would be together always.

But life is rarely fair.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Wow. I'm sorry I had to make that ending so sad.


End file.
